Desperate
by TitanWolf
Summary: a knight rides for a tower for the treasure within. not knowing the consequences of his actions.


Desperate

Disclaimer i own nothing

The tower stood dark against the blue sky. The dead trees that made the forest around for miles added to the horror. Mutants and monster roamed the woods protecting the treasure within, killing all who would seek it. Knights from across the land each hearing of the tower sought it and each met a gruesome death. After several years the knights stopped coming, and the castle fell into myth and stories of old. Until one day. A young man Cody heard of it from his grandfather and decided to ride for it come hell or high water. The morning of his departure he had donned the armor his grandfather and saddled his horse.

"Do not do this my son" his father pleaded, trying to change his mind, "You will die searching for this fairytale" Cody mounted his horse and looked his father in the eye, "I have to try" he replied and rode off. Several miles into his journey he arrived in the local town. The various merchants were opening their stalls. He wandered among them, buying supplies for the trip, after he finished he rode onward. Finally as the sunset he stopped to make camp. As the meat cooked Cody lay on his back and looked up at the stars, imagining what lied within the tower, jewels, gold, a woman. He did not know but if he managed to get there and return home one thing was for sure he would receive immortality through the stories people would tell of him, soon he would lie in myth as the tower did now.

The next morning he broke camp and continued riding, after several hours he stopped for lunch. As he was eating a figure topped the hill. As it approached he saw it was a tall black haired boy, a lute was strapped to his back. Cody beckoned him to sit and eat. He found out the boys name was Trent.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked, Trent shrugged his shoulder and sighed, "I don't have any idea, I'm a bard with no ballad" he replied. Cody smiled at this.

"Come with me and I'll give you a ballad" Cody said, Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going that I should sing about?" he asked, Cody smirked and stood up, striking a heroic pose.

"I ride for the tower of the twisted woods" he replied, "Will you come for glory?" he said, extending his hand to the other boy. Trent thought about it before grasping Cody's hand in his own and standing up.

"Yes, I will" he said, the two set off and continued their quest. On the following day they arrived at the entrance to the twisted woods. Cody urged the horse forward, they rode through the woods with no problem until night fell. As they sat around the fire they could hear crashing sounds of large beasts rampaging around them. Neither slept that night. The next morning Cody and Trent continued on. At noon they heard a shrill howl, soon more accompanied it. Giving the horse a good kick to urge it faster, the horse gave a shrill cry and bolted. Looking behind them the two saw several wolves giving chase. Urging the horse faster they came to a fast flowing river. Cody dismounted and began leading the horse across. Halfway across the wolves caught up and began running back and forth along the bank, trying to find a safe way across. On the other side Cody climbed back in the saddle.

"That was close" Trent said, Cody nodded and urged the horse forward. Finally they came to the tower, looking up at it they became intimidated. Cody dismounted, as did Trent, they tied the horse and began ascending the tower. Higher and higher they climbed until they felt they would collapse. They rested for an hour before climbing again. At the top they came to a door. Cody handed Trent a dagger just in case, before drawing his sword and pushing the door open slowly. Inside their was only a bed, and a girl lay asleep on top of it. Her hair was black and blue in places, her lips were blue also. Cody put his sword away and approached the bed. He kneeled and kissed her lips.

"Awaken fair lady" he said, "Thy lover is near" as Cody watched her move slightly, Trent walked up behind him and plunged the dagger in his back. The boy gasped in pain and collapsed dead on the spot. He quickly changed clothes with the dead boy and tossed his lute out the window. As the girl awoken he kneeled beside her.

"What is your name fair lady?" he asked, she sat up and looked at him and smiled.

"Gwen" she replied, "What is your fair knight?"

"Trent" he said, helping her stand, she then noticed Cody lying on the floor.

"Who is that?" she asked, shocked.

"Nobody" he replied, "Just a liar and a thief, come my horse awaits" he grabbed her hand and kissed his softly before leading her down the tower to 'his 'horse. As they rode away Gwen felt content for the first time in her life. Unaware that the one who truly risked everything was lying dead in the tower.

END

_sequal? yes or no_

READ, REVIEW, PITCH SEQUAL IDEAS


End file.
